


Snowday

by gaymergal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymergal/pseuds/gaymergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Secret-Santa Prompt:  Story about a snowball fight with the Weasleys. Guest staring Luna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowday

“Incoming!” Lee Jordan’s warning echoed across the courtyard as volleys of enchanted snowballs collided into the surrounding columns where he and the infamous pranking duo the Weasley twins had taken cover. 

“This is….*huff* Starting to get a bit ridiculous” George exclaimed while taking a calculated risk and ducked out from behind the safety of the column he was behind to gauge the situation. “Blimey, I think we’ve got the whole Puff Quidditch team out there now too.” He commented just as a jet of ice shot overhead knocking his festive red Santa hat off of his head. 

“What do ya think?” asked Fred waving his wand and charming his twin’s hat back in place. “Time to play dirty.” Fishing into his robe he produced a dungbomb. Lee nodded in favor before returning fire and charmed the snow pile around Hufflepuff chaser Zacharias Smith to blow up in his face. 

George lumbered over to Fred and helped transfigure the dungbomb into an innocent enough looking snowball. As Lee continued to trade wintery spells with the badgers across the courtyard he groaned aloud when it became even more apparent just how outnumbered they were. “Heads up! I think they just recruited some Ravenclaws.” Lee groused and hastily ducked behind his column as a particularly nasty barrage of red tinted snowballs sailed passed where he once stood. “Anytime you guys are ready I say you launch that!”

“Would you like the honors” Fred asked with a mischievous grin and motioned for George to take hold of their concoction. 

Nodding feverishly and wiping away mock tears of gratitude George accepted the responsibility. “Aww Freddy, cheers to you too”

“Would you two get on with it! They’re not playing around anymore!” Lee yelled while rubbing his numbed wand arm. “I think they are casting stunning spells on their snowballs now.” Fred and George exchanged a rare solemn expression as Fred covered for his twin as he prepared their counter attack.

“What in the devil are you lot up too?” a sudden accusing voice interrupted. All three Gryffindors jumped slightly at the accusation, but equally shared a collective sigh when they realized it wasn’t a ‘real’ threating authority figure. 

“Eww….Ickle Prefect Ronniekins” George frowned and resumed looking out for the opportune chance to return fire. 

“Come to dock points and assign us dentations have you?” Fred asked teasingly causing Ron’s ears to turn pink.

“I could you know!” Ron proclaimed defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest and straitening his posture in an attempt to stand imposingly over his brothers. “So I’ll ask again, what are you guys doing?”

“We were only trying to prank Smith at first. But the whiny git got the rest of his Quidditch team to back him up. And now it looks like some Ravens from the DA have joined up with them too.” Lee explained while trying to shake feeling back into his stunned arm. 

“Yeah so bugger off prefect. Unless you plan on following in Percy’s footsteps?” Fred sarcastically retorted. 

At hearing that Zacharias was the intended target Ron visibly relaxed. Smith had been extra mouthy to Harry in their last DA meeting and he was always looking for a way to get back at the cheeky Hufflepuff. However, being compared to his third oldest sibling caused Ron to square his shoulders once more. He hated that despite Bill and Charlie also being made prefect during their Hogwarts years, the twins always lumped him as being the same as Percy. “Give me that, you’re going about this all wrong” Ron huffed and without waiting for George to comply he snatched the snow-dungbomb-ball out of his brother’s hand. “You two get ready to fire offensive spells at their retreat.”

“Oi what are you playing at!” George demanded but made no further attempt to reclaim the ball, and moved next to Fred, reading his wand in synch with his twin. 

“You were aiming to launch this in the center of their forces which would be great at making them scatter” Ron explained and threw the ball to the left-most side of the enemy cluster. “But they only would have remained scattered for a bit before reclaiming another part of the courtyard and regroup” A flock of yellow and blue clad students fled from the foul stench that the dungbomb emitted and began running to their right. “Here! Push them toward the entrance gates and out into the field. They won’t have any cover out there in the open!” Ron commanded and began throw spells at the snow surrounding his classmates to charm it into pelting snowballs at their backs. 

“Excellent!” Lee exclaimed and followed suit, clumsily contributing to the attack with his non-wand arm. The four of them advanced pushing the combined Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw forces away from the protection of the courtyard columns and out into the entrance of the school. 

Rather than get caught up in the cross fire, most of the students that were leisurely hanging around the entrance of school abandoned their posts excitedly and began cheering on both factions from the sidelines. Yet one pair of students were not so amused by the escalating warfare, especially when a poorly aimed spell from Lee exploded their nearly finished snowman. Initially the Gryffindor boys were amused at the added destruction, until an awfully familiar redhead came marching into view. 

“Yikes, she look like Mum when she does that” George commented under his breath as Ginny stomped over to them with her classmate Luna trailing behind her. 

“Are you seriously incapable of not destroying everyone else’s peaceful afternoon?” Ginny growled in frustration as she stood in front of her brothers. “And you!” Ginny accused as she rounded on Lee. “Watch where your aim that thing, it took us the better part of an hour to make that!”

“An hour?” Ron snorted. “Come on Gin, you’re not that poor in spellwork that it took you an hour to conjure a snowman are you?” Ron’s questioning did little to sate his sister’s fury, and it was only through an interjection from Luna that saved Ron from Ginny showing off just how “poor” her spellwork was on her brother’s face. 

“We weren’t conjuring, we were building it” Luna attempted to clarify. “You know, the Muggle way.”

The twins gaped at the pair of girls, mortified that anyone would forgo magic and willing do anything by hand when it could be done with magic instead. Unfortunately the pause in their pursuit had lapsed long enough for their opponents to regain their footing. “Wotcher!” Fred and George yelled in unison, each grabbing a pair of hands and appariting behind respective sides of the entrance wall and out of harm’s way of a fresh wave of snowballs. 

George, Ginny, and Luna ended up behind the right side of the wall opposite Fred, Lee, and Ron on the left. “Bloody Hell did they move fast” Ron cursed and chanced a glance through the entrance gate. “We’ve lost tactical advantage.” Rather than scattering like Ron had hoped, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws fortified a wall of snow and ice to defend themselves behind. 

Fred and George attempted to fire spells to chip away at the wall, but each time they moved insight of the enemy they ended up having to dodge spells instead of being able to cast them. “Bugger!” Fred yelped as a stunning snowball hit his leg and caused him to tumble. “Who keeps throwing those?”

Luna surprising was the one to answer, gigging she responded “Ginny’s boyfriend.” 

“Ugh, Corner?” Ron complained loudly and threw Ginny a disapproving glance. The twins also frowned but before they could voice their collective displeasure, a large discharge from Ginny’s wand had them scrambling to get out of the path of her magic. Proving how outstanding her conjuring spellwork really was, the youngest Weasley sent a moderate size snow dragon charging down the field and had it crash into the weakest section of wall. 

Lee let loose a long low whistle in appreciation as Puffs and Ravens began scrambling to reconstruct their source of defense. 

“Geez Gin, where the heck did you learn to do that” George questioned, no longer interested in heckling his sister on her chose of partners. 

“Charlie taught me.” Ginny answered coolly before sending another conjured beast sprinting toward the remains of the wall only to have it dissipate as it hit not the fortified snow, but a magical barrier. “Tch, Michael’s adapted a shielding charm around their defense.” 

There was an awkward exchange as the group of Gryffindors attempted to Curse the wall down only to have their attacks absorbed by the barrier at best and at worst have their own attacks rebound back at them. Ron did an odd jig in haste to avoid the Reducto Curse he had attempted to fire at the base. A silence rang out as both sides pondered what to do next. Maintaining the shielding charm was taxing business, but was a needed defense to avoid being run down by the others magic. 

The silence broke when Zacharias accompanied by Michael climbed on top of their wall. “Real nice match you guys, but let’s say we call this a stalemate shall we?” Corner attempted to mediate.   
All of the Gryffindor boys grumbled at the notion but Ron agreed under his breath. “Might as well, we can’t penetrate their shielding charms.” While the boys grumbled and grossed about the best way of going about accepting defeat. Ginny watched curiously as she noticed a familiar quizzical expression cross Luna’s face. 

Without warning Luna dropped down to the ground and began packing snow into the perfect snowball and with accuracy that she didn’t even know she possessed lobbed it in a perfect arch that it his Zacharias smack in the face and knocking off his own wall. 

“Brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed and following Luna’s example began making old fashioned snowballs to throw. “Shielding Charms only work against magically attacks. If we throw snowballs without magic embedded in them it will sail through their defense.” 

Little more needed to be explained before all of them Fred and George included began throwing snowballs the non-magical way and making swiss-cheese of the reminder of the wall, which was surprising thin without the layers of magic protecting it. 

“Alright, cease fire! Cease fire! You win!” Zacharias bellowed.

The twins both let out obnoxious whoops of laughter and nearly shoved each other over in an attempt to reach Luna first. Fred won the honor of hoisting the Ravenclaw up on his shoulders and parading her around her defeated housemates, whilst George chastised them for choosing the wrong team to join “Loony here must be the only bright one it your house!” 

Luna joined in their mirth and laughed good naturedly at the twins antics and enjoyed her free ride back into the castle perched on Fred’s shoulders. George continued heralding various phrases such as “Make way for the snowball champs!” “Hogwarts best snowball team coming through” “Watch out for this one” He yelled enthusiastically clapping his hand on Ron’s back. “Master of strategy! You can’t outwit this Chess King” George twirled his sister around once they enter Hogwarts. “Wizards beware! This witch can sic ferocious beasts on you quicker than you can say Uncle!” “Lovegood’s so good she doesn’t even need magic to bring you down!” 

They merrily proceeded into the Great Hall for a well-deserved victory hot coco and re-told grandiose tales of their battle to anyone who would listen.


End file.
